


A Cafe in Tokyo

by Kinsey2000a



Series: Love Live! Characters x (usually female) Reader [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsey2000a/pseuds/Kinsey2000a
Summary: On your way home from work, a violent thunderstorm breaks out. You duck into a nearby cafe for cover from the rain and lightening, and see a cute girl through the crowd of people. What relationship may blossom if you pursue the lovely lady?





	

It was a gloomy autumn afternoon in Tokyo, where I'd been living for around a year. Rain had been falling on and off all day, but that didn't stop most anyone from going through their daily routine, myself included. I had just finished up my shift at one of many manga publishing establishments in the city and was on my way home when a drop of water hit my head.

_Ok,_ I thought. _It's nothing too bad. I can make it home._

About a block from my apartment building, a flash of lightning appeared, accompanied by a clap of thunder barely milliseconds later. My body went stiff. "Nope." I meant to think it, but said it aloud on accident.

I quickly ducked for cover in a nearby café. Though its exterior was very modern, the interior gave off sort of a rustic feel; the place was packed with people, no empty tables to be seen. That was when I saw her. Her short hair was a caramel brown -- a small orange barrette resting comfortably near the front -- her eyes a peculiar shade of purple which could be seen just past the maroon, half-framed glasses; her bust wasn't too bad, either. The mysterious young woman’s attire, which was an elegant black dress in comparison with my own, consisted of a forest green sweater -- striped with yellow once horizontally and once vertically -- pulled over the top of a white-collared dress shirt and a pleated skirt similar to the barrette in color. Moreover, she was sitting alone.

Her table was in the corner, next to the large window spanning the front wall, out of which she was staring hypnotically. After thinking about it way too much, I decided to make my move. I squeezed my way past the long line of people waiting to get their coffee, accidentally stepping on some feet along the way and doing my best to apologize each time. Once I got through the crowd, she was looking right at me. I must've caught her attention with that whole ordeal; not one of my best moments.

"Um, hi," I said.

Not a second later she lost all composure and quickly looked back to the window.

"Is this seat taken?" I gestured to the empty chair and giggled a bit to lift some of the tension. She shook her head nervously.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head again, more rapidly than before.

I gave a friendly smile and sat myself across from her at the round table, "I'm [Y/N]. It’s nice to meet you."

The girl’s silent gaze was fixed at the window for a good minute. I finally spoke up, “Do you have a name?”

I could feel the timidity emanating from her. All of my insecurities came rushing back to me-- _Am I being too forward? Am I making her uncomfortable? Do I smell funny?_ \--then she spoke.

“Y-yeah,” her voice fit her appearance perfectly. “It’s H-Hanayo.” The sounds she produced between words were that of a mouse, which I vaguely imagined her making in bed with me, but quickly brought myself back to reality. She looked me right in the face and gathered her composure with a determined look which turned into a smile as she said, “It’s really very nice to meet you!”

Taken aback by her sudden collectedness, I smiled at her and giggled a bit, “You, too, Hanayo!” _GOD, I’m awkward._ A man of incredible stature wearing an apron and name tag navigated his way through the crowd to take our order. “What would you girls like?”  He seemed a bit frazzled with the amount of customers in the establishment. I glanced over at Hanayo’s side of the table to see that she hadn’t received any food or even coffee yet. _Well, here’s my chance,_ I thought.

“Hey, Hanayo. I bet I can--”

“Your usual, Hanayo?”

“Yes, Hiro, thank you.”

“And you?”

“U-um,” I stumble over my words. “I’ll have a coffee with crème--cream--, sugar, and whipped cream, please?”

The man wrote it down and left the table. _Damn, I should’ve asked for a muffin, too._

“So, Hanayo, you come here often?”

“EH?!” The woman squeaked.

I replied with bewilderment, “Yeah, I mean, he asked if you wanted your usual, so I thought…” I trailed off.

She lets out a sigh, “So, that’s what you meant. Yes, I come here pretty much everyday.”

“I can see why, it’s a really nice place. I live so close, I don’t know why I haven’t stopped by before.”

Our conversation started off pretty rocky, but we soon emerged from the awkwardness. We talked for 20 minutes, then an hour, sipping on our coffees and ordering another whenever our cups ran dry. Before we knew it the little café was about to close up for the night. As soon as our check was paid, the staff hurried us out the door and underneath the establishment’s awning. A step further, and we'd be in the pouring rain.

Hanayo looked out at the rain with a blank expression as I laughed about the waiters’ goodbye to us. I calmed my expression and put a hand on Hanayo’s shoulder.

“Y-you okay, Hanayo?”

Hanayo kept starring into the rain. “I--” A blast of thunder cut her off. She let out a small squeak. My face became a medley of bewilderment and concern.

Hanayo finally answered. “I-- I-- I can’t walk home from here and I spent all my money on coffee, and you’re really nice and cool and stuff, and I--”

I turned toward her and put my index finger over her lips. “I live a block away. You can stay the night at my place if you want.”

Her eyes lit up and I moved my finger from her face. “Really?” She practically yelled.

“Yeah,” I smiled, trying my best to keep cool while she was being adorable. “What do you say we head there now?”

She gave a closed-eyed smile and nodded.

The whole reason I ducked into the café was because I was afraid to walk a block in a thunderstorm, but now that I had someone with me -- Hanayo with me -- I felt like I could walk through any kind of storm and make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Hanayo is my best girl, so I thought I'd write something with her in it. I plan to write something similar to this with all of the Love Live girls, so look forward to that. Thanks again!


End file.
